How To Smother Fire
by slutandfalcon
Summary: Clove and Cato knew that their chances of winning the games has already been compromised since the birth of the sensational star-crossed lovers of District 12. So now, they take matters into their own hands to control the narrative. With Cato, going after Katniss, and Clove, going after Peeta. District 12 should have known that District 2 always plays dirty. (Sidepair of Clato)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: How to Smother Fire**

By Cato's standards, she wasn't exactly what he would call pretty, like those bimbos he could easily sling back to his apartment back at District 2 with just a flick of a finger. But with the intensifying rivalry going on amongst the tributes, starting from the emotional appeals on the reaping and the costume show at the presentation, he had set his eyes on stepping on this 'Girl on Fire'. As if the bitch's score of eleven wasn't enough to combust his hatred for her, her mad archery skills had been boiling his blood.

 _Girl on fire, girl on fire. How do I kill your fire,_ mused Cato furiously as he watched her shoot another dummy at bull's eye.

* * *

"Everyone knows that nothing is at seems when it comes to the show of the Hunger Games," said Enobaria as she munches on the piece of rare meat. Fillet mignon, cooked extra rare. Cooked just exactly to her liking. "The Hunger Games is nothing but dirty politics. It doesn't matter what you've achieved on your own. If the gamemaker has decided on a compelling narrative to his viewers, then you're shit."

Clove rolls her eyes at her. "It's too early in the morning for your senseless ramblings."

Enobaria flares at her comment and bangs the table. "Which means to say, you little bitch, that you two already lost on the get-go. The gamemaker already chose his playthings. The star-crossed lovers of District 12. He'll do anything to keep those two alive so as to raise the ratings. Anything, perhaps to the point of eliminating all the tributes who would gun for them."

Clove glares at her but stays silent. She has a point, after all. From now on, there's no more spontaneous outrage. Just pure, strategic maneuvering.

Cato speaks up for the first time. "So that means, we need to take them down before the games begin."

Enobaria arches her brow at him. "Elaborate."

Cato coughs. "Scare them. Damage them. Traumatize them in such a way that they wouldn't be able to act accordingly to the gamemaker's liking."

Clove and Enobaria both smirk at him. "Now someone's thinking," Enobaria snickers.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Second story in ! Though I haven't completely plotted out this story yet, I've got interesting twists already in my mind. Let me know what you think! Review, review, review! xoxo, anj.**


	2. Chapter 1: Clove's Predicament

**Disclaimer: This specific chapter will be Rated M for some graphic scenes. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Clove's Predicament**

The first step to luring Baker Boy into Clove's trap is to tailor Clove into someone Baker Boy would _actually_ approach. And for that to happen, there's a lot of stuff to do to humanize Clove's sociopathic reputation.

"I am not wearing those hideous clothes." Clove remarks, as Enobaria holds up a dress that reeks of primness and conservativeness. As ordered by Seneca Crane, the tributes are to eat dinner together at one of the fanciest hotel in the Capitol. Cato is dressed in a sleek, black tuxedo. Dress to impress, but most of all, to exude masculinity and intimidation. Show them that he's no one to be fucked with.

But Clove, on the other hand…

"Why are you giving me these old lady clothes?! I doubt that he would even look at me with _that_." She says in distaste. Cato enters the room and crinkles his nose. "What the fuck is that?" He says, pointing to the dress.

"That boy is not into sociopathic whores." Enobaria shouts and eventually surrenders. "But fine, what do you think should she wear?"

"How about…" Cato ruffles inside Clove's cabinet and takes out a red, seductive, strappy dress. "…this?"

"You'd dress her exactly like a sociopathic whore?" Enobaria arches her brow in disbelief.

"Well I'm okay with it." Clove smirks and laughs. Cato laughs in return. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Now it was Clove's turn to arch her brow at him, "Really? Why wasn't I _oriented_ that I'd be doing something without my permission?"

"Hmmm, you'll know. But for now, all you need to do is to stick to me all throughout the event." Cato said.

Clove looks at Enobaria for approval and she just sighs in defeat.

"Whatever."

* * *

As expected, the dinner conversations were all directed at Katniss and Peeta. It seems like this dinner was simply just a venue for the paparazzi and the media to get more scoop on the budding relationship of the despicable, pretentious-as-fuck star-crossed lovers. Well at least, those were both Clove and Cato's sentiments.

Cato gulps another glassful of wine in silent fury. He wasn't even sure if his plan will be executed to perfection. But if it _was_ executed perfectly, he knew that he would be doing Clove a huge favor.

Fake laughter erupts from all around the table yet Cato simply lets out the slightest of smiles. He hated social pretensions, among all things. But he has a reputation to keep. For now, he's just going to have to fake it until he makes it.

Peeta stands up, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the comfort room."

 _Finally, an opportunity,_ Cato inwardly smirks.

He nudges Clove. "Time to go," he whispers to her. Clove and Cato both excused themselves and went after Peeta. They waited for Peeta to enter the comfort room before hiding in a corner.

"Okay, what is this plan and what am I supposed to do?" Clove asks.

"Nothing much, really. Just-" Cato was cut off when they hear footsteps coming from the men's comfort room.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do but just go along," Cato hurriedly says. Then all of a sudden, Cato pins Clove to the wall and begins kissing her, aggressively. Clove was taken aback and tries to resist; but it was futile. Though she was more agile than him, he was much stronger than her. She could feel his free hand caressing her thighs until finally, going up between her thighs.

She forcefully breaks away from the kiss. "What the hell, Cato?! Stop it-"Clove loudly whispers, so as to not be heard by the tributes at the dinner table. But her words were reduced to muffles as he kisses her again with more intensity. He had already slipped off her panties and was about to rip her dress off when suddenly, Cato was pulled away from her.

"What the fuck, man?!" Cato shouts as Peeta shoves him away from Clove and punches him. Cato was much stronger than him but he feigns weakness. This time, he's going to let Baker Boy win.

Meanwhile, Clove scrambles to keep her decency. She wipes clean her smudged red lipstick and adjusts her dress.

Cato throws a weak punch at him—though it was enough to stagger Peeta. "Fuck off, Lover boy. She's my partner. It's none of your damn business."

Clove watched the scene unwind before her, still in a state of shock. Then, it finally made sense to her. She stood up. Now she's getting along with Cato's plan.

"Stop! You two!" Clove butts in between them, protecting Peeta from Cato. She musters the most anger she had ever felt—not that it took her much effort, considering that she had just been almost raped—and slaps Cato. "Get the fuck out of my sight!"

Cato glares at the both of them, body poised to fight Peeta back. But after a few moments, he just walks away silently.

Now it was Clove's turn to act. She looks up at Peeta from beneath her lashes. "Thank you…" she grumbled, ashamed. She wrapped her arms around her body as a showcase of vulnerability and shame then slinks to the floor.

Peeta sits down beside her. "I'm sorry for what just happened…" He says, trying his best to console her. Benevolent, kind, kindred Peeta. Of course he would go to lengths to comfort damsels in distress.

Clove stifles her cries, and hugs her self tighter. "It's my fault… I…" She pauses for effects. "I shouldn't have let him do it the first time around but he was… too strong, I couldn't fight back." She sniffles. "Now I've been reduced to some whore who he fucks for convenience."

Clove suddenly tenses up and looks at Peeta with tears in her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about what you saw. _Please._ It will ruin my reputation. I'll do anything you want."

Peeta looks at her with pity. "Of course, what happened stays between us. And that asshole." He says the last words with distaste.

Clove sighs in relief and leans on his shoulder until her sobs had receded.

* * *

Clove storms inside Cato's room furiously. She stumbles upon him straight from the shower, a towel around his hips. "Did you really need to fucking do _that_?!" she screams in anger, pushing him to the bed. Cato merely laughs amusingly at her as she crawls up on top of him, ready to punch him.

"Do that one more fucking time and I swear to God-"

"Swear what, Clover?" Cato says. He grips her hands and flips her around. Now it was Clove who was in the bed. Clove shouts and closes her eyes as she sees Cato's towel slip from his hips.

"Just to remind you Clove, our lives are on the line here. We need to get the plan right or we die in the arena." Cato lets her go and Clove stops resisting. She sits up, looking away from Cato in his naked glory. "This is just the beginning, Clove. We'll do worse things than this. "

Clove stays silent and sighs. "Fine. But I admit, that was a smart move, Cato." She turns around and smirks. "Definitely an efficient and effective way to earn Lover boy's trust."

Cato smirks in return. He was just about to say something when Clove suddenly kicks him in the crotch area.

"Oww!" He doubles over in pain and now it was Clove's turn to laugh.

"But next time, Cato, warn me in advance if you're going to rape me. Next time you'll receive much worse than that." Clove says as she exits Cato's room.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, such a luxury to post a new chapter every other day. School's about to start in two weeks and I'm afraid that I won't have a lot of time updating this. What did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave a review! :) - Anj**


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Down Rue

**Chapter 2: Taking Down Rue**

Cato sits on one of the plush sofas of one of the most luxurious penthouses in the Capitol with Sun Tzu's The Art of War in hand. As expected of the District 2, luxuries are spoonfed to them; the money, the unlimited supply of books, the overpriced clothes and shoes, the ridiculously savory meals, and maybe an Avox of your choosing to feed your nightly urges. It was as if they didn't leave their district.

Cato knew that Katniss was much tougher to crack in comparison to Peeta and he's been musing more than usual about how he's going to take her down. He stops as he stumbles upon one of his favourite sayings from Sun Tzu. _To know thy enemy you must become thy enemy._

He sets aside the book and closes his eyes in deep meditation. _What makes you tick, Girl on Fire?_

* * *

The trainings began early in the morning. Cato and Clove had started an hour earlier than everyone else, running over the details of their plans. Clove plans to isolate Peeta with her self for the day and Cato? Well…

They went to their own training stations the moment the tributes from other districts entered. As expected, the first one to approach (and irritate) Cato was Glimmer.

"Hey there, bad boy." Glimmer flashes her flirtatious, million-dollar smile at him. Cato wasn't the least bit interested in her—she reminded him of those boring bimbos who run after him back at his hometown, seeking for attention—but he conceded. He's a bit bored himself so why not have flings? He smirks back at her. "Glimmer. Looking hot, as usual."

Glimmer laughs indulgently at the remark. "Oh, stop it with the flattering, honey. You're breaking my heart." Then she leans closer to him, "I saw what you did to Clove the other day."

Cato freezes at the comment, and Glimmer flashes her trademark smile again. "Nothing's completely safe within the Capitol's paper thin walls."

Cato sneers, "What do you want?" He couldn't afford to have this information leaked. It might result to expulsion, or worse, persecution.

"Hmmm," Glimmer feigns mulling things over. "I don't know yet. But you'll be the first to know. Ciao, honey!" She says as she walks away with her ass strutting side to side.

Cato scoffs. Frankly, he didn't think of Glimmer as a threat. She's probably just bored and needed a booty call every now and then. He sets aside any thought involving her and focuses on his task at hand. Flexing his arm and angling his body, he throws the javelin and it hits the target dead in the eye. He did this a few more times successfully and he noticed the throngs of lookers coming to see him perform. Then there he saw—District 11's tribute, Rue. Just who he needed.

He took the practice to a whole new level and hit dummies two at a time, having the javelin completely pass through one of the dummies, hitting the next. He threw more, and he hit more, and the more dummies he took down, the more scared the other tributes became of him. He looked back at the onlookers and saw Rue slinking away in terror. He turns back to his game and smiles to himself. Planting terror and intimidation in the tributes' minds? Success.

* * *

The practices had been more productive than usual for the tributes. Each tribute stuck to their daily routines, still keeping their true capabilities low key, while at the same time optimizing their practice time to improve their skills. It would have been a typical practice day until a scream and a thud reverberated through the room. Everyone tensed up in their positions and looked around to find the source of the scream.

Apparently it was Rue, the female tribute from District 11. She did her usual practice routine of tree climbing but only this time she fell, plummeting down at a 12 feet fall.

The medical unit came running towards her immediately, lifting her on the stretcher ever so gently. _She was lucky to be alive,_ said one of the nurses.

Rue's district partner merely looked at her in shock. Katniss approached him. "That was unusual," she said.

He turned to her and nodded. "I've known Rue even before she could stand. She never fell from no tree."

They both shared a wary look.

* * *

While the commotion has slowly receded in the practice room, Rue was stuck in the medical ward. She tried stretching her toes but it was futile; she could even barely feel her legs. She assessed the room with her hazy vision, and there she saw a piece of paper tucked between a bouquet of daisies.

She tried moving her arms and thankfully, they haven't been affected by the fall like her legs. She reached out for the paper, gritting her teeth as she endured the pain of moving her torso. Her vision was going black with the pain but she refused to black out.

She knew she wasn't safe.

Moments before her fall, she saw an arrow darting towards her, and underneath all that, the face of a girl, smirking. The shot was intentional.

She rested for a bit, and feeling that she's capable of moving again, opened the piece of paper. It just confirmed her suspicions.

Scrawled in lazy, black ink, the paper said, " _Cut off your alliance with Katniss Everdeen or you'll receive punishment worse than this_."

* * *

Though brimming with expensive food and sweets, the Capitol's cafeteria wasn't frequently occupied by anyone. Every tribute in their own penthouses opted for the service of the Avoxes. But Peeta and Katniss, being predisposed to serve instead of being served, had opted to do their biddings by themselves rather than order other people around.

Katniss emerges from the elevator and steps out to the cafeteria. Surprisingly, the place wasn't deserted. There was another tribute around. She recognized him from the training station this morning. The guy with the javelin. He was sipping something—alcohol, by the looks of it—when his eyes met hers.

Katniss averted her eyes and decided to pay him no mind. She went through her task in her mind. _Get Effie's package, ask for ice, then leave._

But before she could reach the counter, she felt someone grab her arm. Shocked, she was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. The hand reeked of the scotch that the rich assholes chugged down back in District 12.

She was dragged towards a hidden corner and was spun around. It was the male tribute, and although he had drunk alcohol, his inhibitions seemed to be pretty on point. He wasn't wavering. His eyes were firmly directed at hers. But the only disarming quality he had in him was the expression in his face. He looked like he was about to do bad, dirty things to her.

"Katniss." He says matter-of-factly, as if pinning her to the wall was nothing but normal.

She resisted away from him but he was too strong for her. She just gives up and stares back at him, unmoved. "What do you want?" She hisses.

Cato admits, he didn't expect this amount of tenacity from Fire Girl. He didn't peg her for someone who _actually_ lives up to her reputation. She was indeed feisty, strong and unyielding. Like fire. He lets out an amused laugh. Unluckily, that only made Katniss angry. When his guard was down, she kicked him in the shins and ran.

Cato grunts in pain, though he was still able to get ahold of her. He grabbed her back towards him again with more force than before.

Katniss wriggled harder than before but all her efforts were silenced with a forceful pinning of her arms to her sides. She glared at Cato, "What the fuck do you want?"

Cato laughs menacingly. He wasn't amused with the kick on his shins. "What I want," he leans closer to her. "Is you."

Katniss merely stares at him in shock and disbelief. "What the fuck are you rambling about? You barely know me, you asshole." She darts back.

Cato laughs. "I don't need a year to know what you're made of, fire girl. Stop your romantic pretensions with that bread boy. You're mine now. You do what I tell you to do. Understand?"

Now it was Katniss turn to laugh. What made him think that he has anything on her? Her family's a thousand miles away. She's about to die in a few weeks. She's got nothing to lose. "Or else what, Javelin Thrower? I have nothing left to lose. You have nothing against me."

Cato merely smiles, caresses her cheek and slips his thumb through her lips.

"Tastes familiar, does it?"

Memories come rushing through her mind. The smell of scotch from her mother's cabinet, the stench of it coming from the coalminers' breaths after a long day from work, the scotch that Haymitch keeps on spilling on the rug. The alleged 'Scotch of the Peasants', produced by the multi-billion company Schiffers. This scotch, though, was especially made for people in District 12.

"I'm Cato Schiffer and I have far-reaching connections than you know, Girl on Fire." Cato remarks. "And I might just tip my men off to massacre a certain family in District 12."

A bit of horror betrays Katniss' eyes but she immediately regains her composure. "You know what I think of what you just said?" She smirks back at him. "Bull. Shit."

Cato sighs in mock defeat. "You be careful with what you say, Girl on Fire. You don't know what I'm capable of. From massacring a family to causing a 12 feet fall."

He releases her but she just stares at him. ' _Causing a 12 feet fall.'_

Could it be?

"Just think about all I said then come to me if you're ready." Cato said. He winks and slaps her ass before leaving her in utter disbelief. Staring at his retreating back, only one thought keeps coming back to her.

 _Psychopath._

 _Psychopath._

 _Psychopath._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ah, I've been afflicted with a terrible fever. I'm sorry for the late update. So, what do you think will happen next? Liked this chapter? Let me know what you think and leave a review! xoxo, anj.**


	4. Chapter 3: Clove's Move

_The room was smothered in silence and darkness. She rolls around her bed wearing a flimsy nightgown. She was sound asleep, all her cares were cast nowhere, even when her bedroom door creaks open. He closes the distance between them slowly, wary of each creak of the floorboards under his weight. He heaves a disgruntled sigh as he eyes her soft, porcelain-like skin. Hands trembling, he strokes her exposed thigh, fingers inching up, and up, and up, until she's snapped out of her sleep._

 _She turns, startled, "What-?" but he slaps her mouth shut with his other hand. "Shh," he said, his breath stinking of alcohol and cigarettes. "This will be our little secret, okay?"_

 _Then she screams._

* * *

Clove snaps out of her dream. She clutches her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down from that disgusting nightmare. _Reality check; white linens, monochrome walls, a side table with Sun Tzu's Art of War, a wall clock that says 3:30 AM. You're awake and this is not a dream._

She sighs and goes to the kitchen to grab herself some water to further calm herself down.

"Another nightmare?"

Clove turns around in surprise. It was Cato, a glass of whisky in hand. She averts her eyes from him and remains silent.

"I take that silence as a yes." Cato sighs and walks towards Clove. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. That bit with lover boy. I know how... sensitive... you are to those... shit."

Clove closed her eyes and scoffed at his remarks. "Whoa, who are you? The Cato that I know is a mean unapologetic asshole."

"I'm just trying to comfor-"

"I don't need your pity, Cato. You already helped me in that department, remember?"

Cato smirks and lets out the slightest of laughs. "Of course. Who wouldn't forget one's first kill?"

* * *

"So you're going on a date with Peeta Mellark?" Enobaria arches her brow at Clove. Clove simply shrugs.

"And what do you propose you'll do with him?"

"You said that our objective is to ruin the image of the glorious star-crossed lovers. And so I will. By going on a date with lover boy and showing the whole world that he's a cheater."

"It's not that easy to control a strong narrative."

"Oh shut up. I know what I'm doing. I'll be back before midnight."

And with that, Clove leaves their penthouse in high heels and a strappy red dress. Clove and Peeta met up on one of the prestigious restaurants in the Capitol. Everyone was startled to see the duo eating alone. The Prince Charming from District 12 and the brute seductress from District 2? It doesn't exactly paint a perfect image. After a round of Framboise and Sacher torte, the couple were finally relaxed with each other.

"So Clove, how are you?" Peeta asks with that innocent and charming demeanor of his. To Clove's surprise, she was touched with the remark. It's been a long time since someone had asked her that question. She looks down, toys with her food, before smiling and utters a reply, "I'm more than good." Shit, did she just genuinely smile at him?

Clove chides herself. _This is not the time to have flings. This is strictly business._ She waves her hand to the waiter and orders a glass of bourbon on the rocks.

"Whoa, don't you think you should slow down with the alcohol?" Peeta asks with concern in his eyes.

Fuck. She hated this. She hated it when people looked at her with those scornful eyes. She doesn't need pity nor sympathy. She's Clove and she mercilessly pulls out the guts of anyone who messes with her with a knife.

Better get this night over with, then.

"I'm bored. I want to go now." She drawls.

"Clove, we're supposed to talk about what happened between you and that asshole. We haven't even talked about anything yet. Come on, I'm here to help you." Peeta pleads.

Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting.

Clove bangs her fists on the table. She can't understand this fluttering feeling on her chest.

"Look, lover boy. Can we just _go_?"

Peeta stares at her in shock and looks around the restaurant. She follows his eyes and realizes the commotion she just made. Peeta gallantly stood up and puts his hand around hers. "Yep, I really think we should go."

* * *

Peeta was exactly what Clove pegged him for. A gentleman with a giant, compassionate heart. In other words, another boring guy she could use to pass time. She swears, she's sick of the throngs of guys like Peeta who approach her, thinking that they could "fix" her. Utter bullshit.

They walked around the plazas and parks in the Capitol, marvelling at the flicker of lights from far-away buildings and laughing at the busy hustle of the "peacock-costumed" citizens. After half an hour of walking, they finally arrived at their building.

Clove looked at the giant wall clock by the reception. 11:00, exactly on time. Now it's time to make a move.

"Look, I had a really good time." Clove said. Peeta smiles at her. She smiles back at him and grabs his hand towards the elevator—the one reserved for the gamemaker.

"Hey, I think you had the wrong elevator-" Peeta starts but then Clove pulls him in a long, passionate kiss. She kisses him with an intensity of a woman who had finally reunited with his long-lost beau. There, she felt it again, that tingling sensation in her chest. But what she doesn't know is that Peeta felt it too, and now he has been returning her kiss with the same intensity. They were too lost with the intensity of their kiss.

Until they were snapped back to reality when Seneca Crane walks out of the elevator.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, it feels like years since I last updated this story! I'm just going to clarify that I did not give up on this story. It's just that this time around, I will be updating this story slower than usual. College is killing me, folks. I've been put in charge of four executive positions this semester so my schedule is so loaded. Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **(And yes, Clove's dream is a hint about her background. *wink* )**


End file.
